Firsts
by pathsforme
Summary: Morgan Faith knew she should have just kicked Sam Winchester out of her bedroom and gone back to sleep.


**Title:** Firsts**  
Sequel to:** Punishment, All Roads Lead to One Destination, Father May I, Sticks and Stones**  
Characters:** Dean, Sam, Castiel, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, & Morgan (OFC)**  
Series:** Supernatural**  
Rating:** PG-13 (for adult language)**  
Warnings:** Possible OOC-ness (no beta so I'm working get everyone in character), Stays Canon up to 5.10, Future Fic, Daddy!Castiel, original character, Profanity**  
Author:** Phalon/Pathsforme  
**Beta**: immortal_jedi  
**Prompt:** #5 - Choice  
**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to Kripke, Morgan Faith belongs to me, and the Consort series concept totally belongs to **shadowglove88** .  
**Summary:** "You look good for a corpse."

It had been two years since she had learned the truth and Morgan admitted to herself she could have handled it better. She had spent her last two hours resting from the last time she healed someone. Morgan was exhausted. She wanted to just rest her eyes and hadn't realized she dozed off when she felt someone nudge her.

"Just let me rest a little longer Dad," Morgan mumbled as she rested her head on the pillow.

Suddenly whoever nudged her laughed and said, "I'm not Jimmy or Castiel."

Morgan moved quickly and had a knife pulled out from under a pillow, Ruby's Knife. "Who are you?" She demanded. The man before her was tall,had shaggy brown hair and dressed like a Hunter. Morgan's movements were slow, sluggish. She was not at her peak performance.

"Sam Winchester," The man said with a smile, though obviously nervous with the fact the young woman had just pulled out a knife. He wasn't so stupid to think she wasn't a potential threat, despite the obvious wearing down of her body.

Morgan couldn't help it, she liked his smile. She still had the knife ready to attack. "Samuel Winchester is dead, he died protecting his family long before I was born." She said and lunged without thinking. She stabbed the man, disbelieving that he could be Sam Winchester.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed and grabbed her arm and spun her to try and hold on to her. "Morgan, wait! I'm not the enemy."

"Bullshit!" She said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Just give me a chance," Sam told her, holding her tightly to prevent her from cutting her with that silver knife. "I'm not a demon; we're on top of a Devil's Trap surrounded by salt. I'm just here to talk to you Morgan. " Sam pleaded. "Please Morgan," He said softer in her ear.

Not a single thing made sense to Morgan. Her father had told her that Samuel Winchester had been killed years ago. She couldn't help the chills that ran up her spine. She could have sworn it felt like fingers moving up her spine but that wasn't where his hands were. 'Friggin demon blood,' She thought to herself. "Fine, just… Let me go." She told him.

Sam let out a breath and let go of the woman he had been holding on to.

Morgan turned and faced him taking a good look at the man. "So what do you want Samuel?" She demanded. "If that really is your name."

"Sam," Sam said, a little annoyed.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Call me Sam, not Samuel, he was my grandfather," Sam told her, looking at the woman.

"Fine Sam, what do you want? You look good by the way, for a man that should have been dead for a long time," Morgan snapped, not trusting him a single ounce.

"Do you know what today is?" Sam asked.

"November second," Morgan replied.

Sam nodded and said, "To many, today is called the Day of the Dead. Usually I'm just a spirit but today I'm tangible. Salt and iron won't affect me."

"Really?" She deadpanned. "So why come visit me and not Cas?" Morgan asked, sitting on the bed. "You knew him for years."

"My visit is more to do with you," Sam told her.

"Me? Why would you want to meet me?" Morgan asked, him bewildered at the brown eyed man claiming to be Sam Winchester.

Sam sat by Morgan and said, "You're like me." He sighed. "I know what Azazel did to you Morgan."

Immediately she stood up feeling uncomfortable. Her body was acting weird and she didn't like it. Though she felt sick at her stomach from that last healing. She told him, "Yeah. You mean the whole demon blood in my system bit or the whole Consort deal?"

Sam nodded telling her, "Both. I wanted to meet you and see what kind of person you were."

"Oh," She began. "Well…" She began but wasn't sure what to say about that. "I'm not sure one conversation is going to tell you about me Sam," Morgan told him.

"I would like to try," Sam said using the infamous puppy eyes on her.

"So how much time do you have here?" Morgan asked the man before her.

"Until sunrise, then I have to go back," Sam told her.

Morgan sighed rubbing the back of her neck and said, "Umm… So, do you eat? I thought I remembered some of the traditions…"

"Yeah, during this day we can eat." Sam told her.

"Okay, well come on, I probably need to eat something, even if I would really just like to sleep until the next apocalypse," Morgan said off handedly. She hadn't realized she was so pale and didn't really know what to think. She sincerely wished Cas was there, to tell her whether or not this was really the Sam Winchester.

Sam was quick at his feet when he saw Morgan not moving as fast as she could. He like Dean had been afraid of this. The ability Morgan accepted so willingly, it hurt her after using it so she wouldn't… Sam understood Morgan's desire to not become like him. When he had been shown the conversation, a part of him had been hurt but he understood her fears and had been shocked too… He had never tried to find a way to purge his demon blood. Sam placed one hand on her shoulder and the other at her side.

"You're swaying, your body is exhausted from the healing and hurting from purging the demon blood," Sam offered.

"Tired and exhausted is a lot like being drunk Sam, not that I would ever drink. It smells like horse urine," Morgan informed him. "And I'm hungry; I need some food, nothing like greasy food from the oven and skillet."

Sam looked at her and couldn't help it, he laughed.

Morgan hated her biology and his laugh, he had a good laugh. The laugh made her heart skip a beat. "Alright Mr. Winchester, you can let me go, I'm certain I'm not swaying."

"Okay," He whispered against her ear.

'Sam Winchester is an evil, evil man,' Morgan thought to herself as she felt his hands drop away from her and she was quick to move away towards the kitchen. It wasn't as empty as she thought it would be, there were several people in the room with her dad and Castiel, a woman in her 40's with brown hair, a twenty-something year old woman with blond hair next to a man with short brown hair. They seemed to be drinking. There was also an older man, about 50's to 60's with white hair.

"Morgan, shouldn't you be resting," the deep throaty voice of Castiel spoke.

"Um, I was, I got woke up," Morgan offered, she was a tad bit bewildered as Sam came from behind her.

"Sam, dude," sarcasm entered Dean's voice. "She is way out of your league."

"So this is Jimmy's girl," the older woman asked getting up. "Well sit down, you look like you're about to collapse on the floor."

"Ellen," Castiel said simultaneously with the green eyed-seemingly sarcastic male.

"I doubt Sam will be letting her get any rest, seeing as he's been wanting to meet her for years now," Ellen said, helping her to a chair to join the others.

"Well—I," He began sputtering. Sam had really wanted to meet her, that was true. "We just came in here to get her something to eat," he tried to explain.

However, laughter erupted between the older adults. Morgan looked towards the adults and at Sam, she couldn't help it, she winked at Sam and could have sworn he blushed before she turned her attention to the other adults. Morgan was surprised how comfortable Castiel was with them and it made her realize that these were the Hunters he fought side by side with, these were people he had considered family.

"Sammy give it up," the green eyed male said.

"Jerk," Sammy pointed.

"Bitch," Dean retorted taking a drink of beer in his hand.

Morgan's eyed widened as she looked at Sam and Dean. She knew those words, had read them so many times. "So… You're Dean Winchester then?" She asked the man who was next to the blond, who she was certain to be Jo.

"The one and only," He said with his infamous smirk.

'He's evil too, what is with their gene pool?' Morgan thought to herself. 'They have nice laughs, smiles, and smirks that would make a nun blush.' She had the grace to not blush ten shades of red. Though given how pale she was, it would have given color to her face.

Ellen walked past them and towards the fridge. "Well I'll fix you something up and then you and Sam can talk," She said, knowing that everyone was curious but Sam was the one who got to monopolize the girl's company. It was only fair.

"I can help," Morgan offered.

"No you'll sit right there, and rest until Sam takes you back to your room," Ellen told her.

"Best to do what she says," Bobby told Morgan with mirth in his voice.

"So Castiel told us you wasted Meg," Dean piped up.

"Dean," Sam began ready to chastise him.

"I didn't waste her," Morgan said. "I just exorcised her once I got her to the devil's trap, Castiel is the one who eradicated her from existence."

"Which exorcism did you use?" Sam asked.

"Standard Latin, usually the ones that catholic priests use," Morgan offered.

"And you memorized it?" Jo asked.

"Photographic memory, I just have to see or read something once and it's like it's been imprinted in my brain. It's a double edged blade," Morgan told them.

"Why is that?" Ellen asked as she started to cook scrambled eggs and bacon in a skillet.

"You see some gruesome stuff, and once I see it, it doesn't go away, it sticks with you. Sometimes I wish I could forget but I… can't," Morgan said uncomfortably.

It was quiet momentarily. "Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll forget sometime," Dean said, trying to get rid of the somber mood.

"Castiel where's the plates?" Ellen asked.

"First cupboard on the right," Castiel said. "Sam, why don't you take Morgan to her room, there's a small table in her room with chairs."

"I can walk," Morgan said and stood up, she was a stubborn Hunter.

Jo couldn't help herself but smile, Morgan looked like crap, exhausted, but she held to her guns. She found herself respecting the eighteen year old.

Morgan managed to make it to her room without stumbling, not willing to back down, as if willing herself to not succumb to exhaustion. Once she made into her room.

Ellen had made two plates of food complete with forks and handed to Sam. "Well, go," She said and watched him disappear.

"You got one spirited girl there," Ellen told the angelic Hunter.

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of," Cas said.

~*~

Sam shut the door behind him. "Sorry about that," He told her, placing a plate in front of Morgan.

"S'no problem Sam," Morgan said as Sam sat down in the other chair. "So… We are sharing our feelings now?" She asked.

"No, I just want to hear about you," Sam told her.

"Only if I hear about you too," Morgan told him as she grabbed a piece of bacon and began munching on it.

"You seem to know about me, probably from a combination of talking to Castiel, and Chuck's books." Sam said. "Am I wrong?"

Morgan smiled and looked away momentarily. "No, not wrong, but its one thing to read it, another thing to hear it from the person's perspective. Heck you don't have to tell me about hunting, you could talk about other things…" She told him.

"Like what?" Sam asked as he took a bite off the scrambled eggs and closed his eyes. He had forgotten how wonderful food tasted.

Morgan laughed at him and said, "Stanford. Life outside hunting, anything really."

Sam swallowed, he knew he should have expected this but he didn't. Sam didn't know what to expect. If anything, Morgan was a regular Hunter who happened to have demon blood in her, something he no longer had. His soul had that ripped that out of him after he died. "So we going to play twenty questions?"

"I guess we could," Morgan said as she took another bite.

"What do you like to do for fun? Besides Hunting." Sam asked her.

"For fun besides hunting… You just have to start off with the hard part huh Sammy." Morgan said and she looked to ponder this. "Pool, I like to play pool. Usually against anyone but Dad, he's brutal at that game. I would say reading, but research kind of killed that for me."

Sam watched her carefully, he couldn't help it. "Really?"

"Really, really," Morgan said. "Okay you just used up two questions buster."

"I did not," Sam said.

"You totally did," Morgan said with a laugh. "Okay, what was Stanford like?" She asked, more than vaguely curious. She knew deep down she would never have a normal life, her big brother was an angel, protector of the Thursday-Born and those meant to go on great travels. One thing she wished she could have done, move away, far away.

"Hard," Sam said in one word and then shoveled some food into his mouth.

Morgan stared at him blankly. Oh he was going to go that route, and once he had swallowed the food, she saw him smile. "Okay, define hard and be specific."

"Is that your second question?" Sam asked.

"Dude you're giving up your questions rather easily aren't you?" Morgan asked him.

"So are you," Sam informed her.

"Ah well screw twenty questions then," Morgan said before eating more of the food that been on her plate.

"You're not a horrible person you know that," Sam told her.

"You thought I was horrible when you met me?" Morgan asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No! God, no," Sam said. "You just seem… I don't know, lost."

Morgan groaned and said, "Sam I'm not lost, I have a direction I intend to go. I'm helping my dad wipe out demons, and for that, I am happy. Granted I'll never know what it's like on the other side of the grass, and sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a normal human life. However, I accepted my fate. I am happy with my Dad and Castiel, and I wouldn't trade my life with them for anything. I have doubts, I'm only human… That doesn't mean I'm lost."

"I know," Sam said. "So why are you afraid of the blood in your body?"

Morgan immediately stood up. "Why?" She demanded. "Are you insane? Do you remember what that demon blood does exactly?" Morgan demanded. "When I fight, I intend to do it on what I was born with, not what a demon tried to force me become."

Sam couldn't help it, he felt relieved. he knew that Morgan Faith was so set in her ways, she wouldn't fall like him and he stood up and approached her. Without a second thought, he placed a kiss on the very edge of her mouth. "Thank you," he told her. "You made the right choice." He disappeared as if he hadn't been there to begin with.

Morgan was left with only her confusion at what just happened. "What the hell?"


End file.
